


On a Dream

by Thy_Undertaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, College, F/M, Gay, Smut, professor and student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/pseuds/Thy_Undertaker
Summary: Eren has a wet dream about his curt and skillful Biology professor. Not all dreams become reality; but some do.





	On a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had a weird sex dream about one of my professors and decided that Eren definitely would too. No regrets.

My mind felt fuzzy. Where was I? Looking around, I seemed to be in an unfamiliar neighborhood. It was... strange yet familiar. The buildings around me stood three stories high, red bricks crumbling away to show the grey cement inside. The sidewalks were strangely sloped and didn't always seem to align, weeds grew between the cracks, and everything seemed covered in some kind of grey dust.

I wasn't sure what kind of day it was, the sun was hidden between curtains of grey clouds yet at the same time the sky seemed a brilliant blue. Was everything just dull?

My feet moved forward as if of their own volition. Where was I going? Oh yeah, I had biology first thing this morning.

I'm not sure how long I walked for, but the world seemed unusually grey and still. Oh? What was that?

As I rounded the corner, a slight movement caught my eye. A sliver of black... coat? Another person? Before I could dwell on it too long, I was met with the steely grey eyes of my Biology professor.

"Good morning, Professor Ackerman." I greeted him, swallowing the lump that had suddenly developed in my throat. Why did I feel so nervous? Maybe it was something about his eyes; there was a look in them that I'd never seen before.

"Good morning, Eren." His voice was like water sliding over a smooth stone. Wonderful, beautiful, smooth. Wait, what? When did I ever think that and when did his voice ever sound like that?

"Come here, I have something I want to show you."He took my hand in his. Dr. Ackerman's smooth pale skin felt cool against my skin yet burning hot at the same time. What was this sudden burning sensation I felt deep in my gut? I'd never felt that near my professor before.

We entered what I assumed was his house and I blinked in confusion, the world suddenly seemed blurry and confusing around me. Wherever we were it was strange and indistinct.

The next thing I knew, it was hot skin against hot skin. I could feel his hands slide down my chest, over my hips, my ass, my thighs. Every kiss my professor left as he trailed down my body burned hotter and stronger. I just wanted more. 

My hangs tangled in his long black hair as he caressed my hips with his lips, pressing me closer to him. I moaned softly as his soft lips touched the base of my dick, working their way up slowly but fervently. Just as his hot mouth went to close around my cock, the scene started to fade away...

"Dr. Ackerman." I moaned as his hips rocked against my own, pushing deeper inside me. The room was filled with our pants and moans of pleasure, the musky yet sweet smell of sex filling my nostrils as our skin gliding past each other from the thick sheen of sweat covering the both of us.

"Fuck you're so sexy." He growled, pulling out before pushing his cock into my once again, then once again repeated that motion in quicker succession. I grabbed onto his arms, nothing onmy mind other than how gorgeous the man standing before me looked. His thin yet muscular frame, messy long black undercut, those steely grey eyes that bore into me, telling me just how badly he wanted to fuck me more and more......

 

I woke with a gasp. What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Springing from my bed, I ignored the fact that I was fully erect and pushed my way out of bed. Locking myself in the bathroom, I ran the cold tap and splash it on my face,ignoring the water that dripped down my bare chest and on to the floor.

Had I really just dreamed about my professor? Fuck. Now, somehow, I had to waltz my ass into his class and look straight into those sexy grey eyes that had wanted to fuck me so badly.

"Stop that."I said out loud, ruffly my chocolate brown hair in agitation. "Fuck me." I groaned.

Less than an hour later, I was seated in my usual spot at the front of the classroom, my heart beating erratically inside of my chest. Why was I so nervous? It was just a stupid dream.It's not like I actually wanted my professor to fuck me...

But the moment he walked in,I knew that was a lie. Somehow I couldn't un-see our bodies pressed together, skin on skin, the heat that passed between us, that look in his eyes. That look that he wanted me.

I knew my face turned bright red. There was nothing I could do. I looked him in the eyes for that entire class period, but I could not for a second forget that dream that had never happened between us.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll give it a second part if I actually fuck my professor.   
> I'm kidding, I won't.  
> But Eren might.


End file.
